A Split Soul
by NekoYokai
Summary: There are two parts to Kenshin Himura, The Rurouni, and the Hitokiri. When those two separate, how can anyone get them back together? Especially when they like being separate!
1. Ethereal Dreams

A Split Soul  
  
By: NekoYokai  
  
Disclaimer: The Rurouni Kenshin characters in this fic belong to the brilliant Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me.  
  
Summary: There are two parts to Kenshin Himura, The Rurouni, and the Hitokiri. When those two separate it's up to Kaoru to put them back together, but how?  
  
Prologue: Ethereal Dreams  
  
P.O.V.: Kaoru  
  
I found myself lying in...black. There was nothing else just the blackness that enveloped me. The color didn't result from any darkness either, for no light could ever penetrate it.  
  
I was not alarmed by the surrounding black and embraced it like a lover. In a dream such as this that was possible.  
  
After what could have been an eternity, or a couple minutes the black resided and I found my self on a plane of mountainous rock. I refuse to call it land, because land supported life and warmth and what I sat on now was a barren wasteland.  
  
I floated along the rock, my feet not touching the ground until I came across a perfectly flat part. In the middle of this clearing sat a huge hourglass. I gasped as my gaze fell upon it. It could only be described as one thing, breathtaking.  
  
It was about as tall as a small building and its frame was made of obsidian, which reflected the sands inside. The sands were the amazing part; they were multicolored and shown with light.  
  
As I neared closer I saw a man next to the hourglass, his chiseled face frowning in deep concentration. His long raven hair fell past his shoulders, his blue-grey eyes staring intensely at the sand. I could not guess his age by looking at him. He could have been 20, or 50.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" The comment was so sudden I thought I might have imagined it, and I looked around for the one who had spoken.  
  
"Do you know what these are?" It was from him, the dark haired man.  
  
I looked at him, confused.  
  
"The sands, do you know what they are?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Look closer, then maybe you'll see."  
  
I followed his advice and put my hands against the glass.  
e  
  
"Oww!!" I cried, pulling my hands away.  
  
The glass had burnt when I touched it. I inspected my hands, but found no mark.  
  
The man laughed, "I guess I should have warned you! Do not touch it."  
  
"Well I know that now!!" I retorted. Mou, that hurt!!  
  
I returned to staring at the sands, careful not to touch the hourglass. The sands were as big as my fist and every color imaginable, but more than that they showed, memories inside them. I gasped once again stunned.  
  
"They are souls," the man said, "the reason I've brought you here is this, Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
He faced me and held out his hand, inside was a soul, or, two souls partially joined together. They looked like two jewels trying to merge. One part was a deep purple, while the other was intense amber.  
  
"This is the state of your beloved's soul as it is now."  
  
I blushed, "My beloved?"  
  
He sighed at my shyness, "Himura Kenshin."  
  
I continued to blush, "O-oh."  
  
He continued, "As you can see his soul is practically two. Himura Kenshin," he pointed to the purple part, "And Hitokiri Battosai." He gestured towards the amber one.  
  
This was Kenshin's soul? I looked at it in awe and touched it with my finger. It cracked in two. Uh-oh.  
  
The man holding the soul/souls gapped at me.  
  
"You cracked his soul..." he said in shock.  
  
At that point I awoke in my bed I feeling of icy dread in my stomach. 


	2. Who the hell are you!

A Split Soul  
  
By: NekoYokai  
  
Disclaimer: The Rurouni Kenshin characters in this fic belong to the brilliant Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me.  
  
Summary: There are two parts to Kenshin Himura, The Rurouni, and the Hitokiri. When those two separate, how can anyone get them back together? Especially when they like being separate!  
  
(A/N at bottom along w/ replies 2 reveiws)  
  
Chapter 1: Who the hell are you?!!  
  
P.O.V: Kenshin-Rurouni  
  
I felt pain tear through me. It was of an intensity I had never felt before, not just my body, but my mind, felt both as if they were being ripped in half. A cry threatened to erupt from me, but I held it back with all my might, for if I let it out I would lose all remaining sanity.  
  
I closed my eyes tight expecting death, but as soon as it had come it vanished, and I was left shaking in the dark. I sat up in my futon finding it harder to get control over myself than normal. After a few seconds it occurred to me that I hadn't actually laid down to sleep in over a decade. Yet even more surprising I found I wasn't the least bit bothered! A gentle peace swept over me. It was as if I had been forgiven by all those people, like my bloody hands had been wiped clean! In that moment I knew everything would work out.  
  
In satisfaction I closed my eyes, and soon felt myself drift into- "Gah!!"  
  
I found myself pinned to the wall, staring into fiery amber eyes that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" He seethed. I couldn't have put it better myself.  
  
P.O.V: Himura-Battosai  
  
I felt pain tear through me. It was of an intensity I had never felt before, not just my body, but my mind, felt both as if they were being ripped in half. A cry threatened to erupt from me, but I held it back with all my might, for if I let it out I would lose all remaining sanity.  
  
I closed my eyes tight expecting death, but as soon as it had come it vanished, and I was left in dark. I quickly got control of my self. My eyes shot open, and narrowed as they surveyed the room, and I melted into the shadows. Something wasn't right, but what puzzled me was it wasn't just the room that was different, it was also my self.  
  
My senses were sharper, and my reflexes quicker then they had been for many years, but suddenly the whole world seemed much darker, and more black and white. Then I felt it. It was so familiar it unnerved me, and yet so foreign I had to wonder how it could exist.  
  
It was a man's ki, and though I couldn't see him very well in the light I could tell it was- No! I was seeing things, or it was some spy, who could mask themselves in that way! I slammed into the man pinning him to my previously unused futon.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded so unnerved at his presence that I could not summon the strength to hide it.  
  
P.O.V: Kaoru  
  
Getting up from my bed I walked to Kenshin's room. Get a grip! I yelled at myself, It was just a dream. Nothing has happened!!  
  
Yet I couldn't ignore the cold feeling in my stomach, and despite my doubts I found myself opening Kenshin's door. I tried to sneak in quietly, but as soon as I entered I knew he saw me.  
  
Or should I say 'they' saw me? I couldn't believe it. The bottom just dropped out of my stomach, and I walked out quietly closing the door. I don't know why I didn't scream, it was probably shock, but all I did was lie down and stare a hole in my ceiling until finally I slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Heh Heh...I promise much pain for you characters. Starts laughing maniacally Please review!  
  
chan: Hugs You're my first reviewer! I hope this chapter answered most of your questions and inspired new ones!!  
  
: I think that was good...; Well thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lucian: I'm glad you like my idea and I will try to make battosai in character, but keep in mind as the fic goes on the characters will progress and change! (though not to much I hope)  
  
BubblyBoo: Heh heh heh...if you think that's not good just wait.... trails off and gets evil look in her eyes and goes to right more  
  
Well until next chapter, Ja Ne! . 


	3. The best laid plans

A Split Soul  
  
By: NekoYokai  
  
Disclaimer: The Rurouni Kenshin characters in this fic belong to the brilliant Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me.  
  
Summary: There are two parts to Kenshin Himura, The Rurouni, and the Hitokiri. When those two separate, how can anyone get them back together? Especially when they like being separate!  
  
(A/N at bottom along w/ replies 2 reveiws)  
  
Chapter 2: The best laid plans...  
  
P.O.V: Kenshin-Rurouni  
  
Morning found me in the kitchen, chopping vegetables like I would any other day. A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered last night. Least to say it had NOT been pretty, but what can you do?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
After Kaoru-dono left...  
  
"I asked you who you were!" He seethed and I was amazed as I saw his barley controlled rage slip into an icy calm facade.  
  
"Tell me, or assure your death."  
  
Of course by now I had figured out who it was. A small, sad smile graced my lips as I looked straight past those amber eyes and into his heart.  
  
"This unworthy one's finally gone crazy..." I murmured and unsurprisingly he heard.  
  
I saw the barley definable rage and a hint of fear creep into his eyes at my statement, "Answer me," he commanded, his blade against my neck.  
  
Would he really do it? I mused to myself before answering.  
  
"This one thinks you already know the answer, de gozaru," barely enough to save my life, but it seemed to confuse him well enough.  
  
"Why?" he asked, denial evident.  
  
(Flashback End)  
  
What followed was messily covering up a plan to hide my more feral half, for while no one else might see him I know that eventually I would reply to him, or start staring and truth or not I don't want my family thinking I'm insane.  
  
Currently he was hiding in the trees in the backyard I think he felt very comfortable there.  
  
"Umm....Kenshin?" It was Kaoru-dono looking at me with curious blue eyes, and lightly mused hair, it was a very endearing sight.  
  
"Yes Kaoru-dono?" I asked, putting on my Rurouni façade. I remember her coming in last night. That's the only thing that doesn't factor right in this equation, but for now I think I'll play dumb.  
  
"Uh...umm...did- I mean....mou! never mind!" She ended, obviously flustered.  
  
"Oro?" I asked as it was the only thing that came to mind.  
  
Her flustered state would imply that she had been in my room last night, but that would mean she saw Battousai, meaning he might be....STOP!  
  
I cut myself off. Kaoru-dono is always a little flustered when we're alone! Don't go bringing others into your madness!  
  
"Nothing," was all she said, and left before I could do anything.  
  
I sighed for the second time that morning, things were becoming complicated.  
  
P.O.V: Kaoru  
  
MOU! Why couldn't I ask him? I was certain of what I'd seen the night before, but I still couldn't.  
  
Probably because he'd think I was a loony. I told myself dejectedly. I'd just have to find out what was going on without his help. That couldn't be too hard, could it?  
  
P.O.V: Yahiko  
  
They think I don't notice things, but I know I'm more aware then those two. Breakfast was so quiet, with Kaoru barely talking and Kenshin just glancing outside and at us, randomly picking at his food, that you could hear Suzume snoring all the way from Dr.Genzai's.  
  
About halfway through the meal I snapped.  
  
"Alright you two, fess up!! Did you guys have a lovers spat, or something?!" Heh, that sure got their attention.  
  
"M-mou! Yahiko!!" Kaoru blushed red as a tomato, her eyes promising much pain, and chores.  
  
Kenshin blushed a little too, "Yahiko," he berated lightly, "that was very impolite of you."  
  
"What cha gonna do about it..." They looked at me, "ugly?" I added for good measure before fleeing the room.  
  
"Maa maa, Kaoru-dono, I don't think that's...." I heard Kenshin say before I got out of hearing range.  
  
I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about what's going on around here, but I swear to you I'll find out, on my word as a swords man!  
  
P.O.V: Himura-Battousai  
  
I saw Kaoru and the kid run around outside for a bit before Kaoru caught him and made him do 500 swings. Really you have to admire the energy level of those two, especially this early in the morning.  
  
Pain stabbed me as I accidentally leaned back into a stick on the tree, causing it to jab me hard. The pain jolted me back to my current situation. I was a phantom, or piece of a whole, or something. I remembered these last years, but it was like having someone else's memories. I was a third wheel, unnecessary and ultimately a hindrance to those around me.  
  
Least to say this outlook greatly annoyed me. I may be a hittokiri, but I'm still human, and I love my family!  
  
'His family,' my mind corrected, causing me to frown, 'You aren't him, and you will never be him. They fear you," it told me, 'SHE fears you.'  
  
Oh, that hurt. Despite the urge to tell this half of my brain to shut up, it made some valid points. How could I be part of their family if all my presence brought was fear, and trouble? Simple, I couldn't.  
  
I settled back into my spot on the tree, my thoughts and face darkening.  
  
P.O.V: Sanosuke  
  
Yup, no doubt about it, the brat was right, something was definitely up with Kenshin and Jou-chan.  
  
Yahiko had come up to me this morning, I knew something was up because of the look on his face. Having nothing better to do, and being genuinely curious, I decided to help the little guy find out what was going on.  
  
So I started talking to Jou-chan about the weather, and random unimportant things like that, trying to get her to spill the beans accidentally. This trick always works on me so I figure it can be the other way around for a bit.  
  
Nothing so far, but I could tell she wasn't really paying attention at a-Whoa! What was that?!  
  
I saw Kenshin looking a little depressed staring at Jou-chan in a tree! The look he was giving her was filled with emotions I could only guess at because I'm not real good with that type of thing. He himself looked very different, wearing a cobalt gi, hair piled up high on his head, and, I gasped, amber eyes!!   
  
He lifted his gaze to see me staring at him, then I blinked, and he disappeared.  
  
Jou-chan was looking at me in confusion, "Sano?" She asked her eyes following my gaze to the tree where Kenshin/Battousai had just been moments before.  
  
I didn't answer, my mind still on Kenshin's amber eyes. Oh Keeeenshiiiin, you've got some explainin' to do!  
  
A/N:   
  
Neko: Another chapter, aren't you guys so proud?  
  
crickets chirp  
  
Neko: Okay, so I was a little late, I'm sorry! Forgive me?  
  
more crickets  
  
Neko: Please? puppy dog eyes Oh and please review! I've got bribes!!  
  
Review Replies!  
  
Himura-chan: Of coarse I'll continue! Thanks for the review! Slips a fifty for putting her in favorites  
  
Yasmin Kamiya: blushes Thanks for the praise! I love fantasy to, do you know any good fantasy fanfics I could read? I've been looking for some.  
  
animegurl23: Thanks, I'm glad that you like it so far! I hope your opinion stays the same as the story progresses.  
  
Kenjutsu Priestess: I'll try! tries to slip a fifty for adding her to favorites, but finds she doesn't have anymore How about an I.O.U. and Kenshin plushy next review? scratches head in embarrassment  
  
GirlWaterShaman: You're wish is my command. Summons up shirtless Battousai and I shall call him Battousai the shirt slayer!! Battousai sweat drops Her brother yells something to her about how he made up the shirt slayer part What? Oh and you get him instead of my last ten dollars for adding me to favorites. .x  
  
Kennykuns-gurl: I'll check out your fics, thanks for the review!  
  
A-chan: Huggles you reviewed again! I'm so happy! shivers at thought of Battousai and Saitoh I wonder if Rurouni-sama would cut in...  
  
Reuka: sweatdrops I guess I'm not good at hurrying, am I? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: Joy! My fic was called awesome! celebrates You're welcome, and thanks for reviewing! Also update My Immortal Venus soon!! growls  
  
BubblyBoo: Yatta!!! You reviewed again to! Sorry it was short! I tried to make this one a little longer! 


	4. Confusing Dreams and the Arrival of the ...

A Split Soul

By: NekoYokai

Disclaimer: The Rurouni Kenshin characters in this fic belong to the brilliant Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me, but Kabu-chan and Steve DO belong to me! So there!

Summary: There are two parts to Kenshin Himura, The Rurouni, and the Hitokiri. When those two separate, how can anyone get them back together? Especially when they like being separate!

(A/N at bottom along w/ replies 2 reviews)

Chapter 3: Confusing Dreams and the Arrival of the Wolf

P.O.V: Normal

It was once again night, which meant sleep, which meant dreams. Two of the occupants at the Kamiya dojo had been dreading this part all day, one who's name was Kamiya Kaoru.

She stared at the ceiling of her room trying to stave off exhaustion, but despite her stubbornness her eyes closed, and she drifted off into unwelcome darkness.

"Finally!" It was the dark haired man from Kaoru's last dream, standing over her with a look of annoyance, "Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Sorry," Kaoru bit out, trying to keep her anger in check. Unfortunately her anger was winning, "but who are you?"

The man's face lit up in a smile that almost enveloped his face, and for the first time Kaoru got a look at his features. His face had bristles of fur sticking up around his chin, and his eyes were an iridescent color Kaoru had never seen before, that darkened into purple, almost black when he felt a strong emotion.

"Wondering when you would get around to asking me that," he told her. "I have many names, Buddah, Creation, God, Kami-sama," he heard Kaoru gasp slightly, "Shiva, Vishnu, The Creator, Steve..." he trailed off, looking at her.

She stared back at him incredulously, "Steve?! Who calls you Steve?"

"Eh, it's this cult...I'd prefer not to get into it right now," His face turned a little red.

"Wait," Kaoru glared at the man/god suspiciously, "How do I know you're really a god?"

He sighed in exasperation, "I thought you were supposed to be the trusting type."

A vein popped in Kaoru's head, "I am usually! But claiming to be a god is pretty fantastic, even for me to believe."

He nodded in understanding, "We'll get to proof later, worst comes to worst this is all just a dream. Currently we have more pressing problems at hand."

The dark haired deity got up and motioned for Kaoru to follow him. Kaoru obliged and finally took in her surroundings. She was in the dojo!

The deity noticed her confusion, "I thought some familiar scenery would be a little less disconcerting then the desert you were in last time we met."

The two walked in silence for awhile, before Kaoru decided to start some small talk, "Uhh....what should I call you?"

"Anything you want to," he said distractedly, fortunately for Kaoru he missed her evil grin.

"Look," the god said to her, signifying that they had reached their destination. He was pointing to the hourglass, which appeared to be in her courtyard.

Kaoru obeyed, and stared at the hourglass sands as if possessed, once again enraptured by their beauty. She only half listened to what the god was rambling about, but she got the main point. Sands are souls, breaking souls is bad; she'd have to get Kenshin's soul back together. After a few minutes he stopped talking and Kaoru digested all that he had said.

"But, how do I get them back together?" She asked, "And why did the soul break in the first place."

The god shrugged his shoulders clueless.

"WHAT?!!" Kaoru screamed at him, "B-but...STEVE YOU IDIOT!!!!" She stopped her foot, her hands itching for a bokken.

"Well this has never happened before. It's very complicated, but your touch probably caused a disturbance in Himura's-wait....Steve?" he asked her, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"No, I think I'll change it to moron," Kaoru said, irked at Steve's incompetence.

"Well, anyway, take this," Steve handed her a bottled shard strung on a long, thin, silver chain. The jewel fragment was a warm, dark blue, and when Kaoru touched it she felt very warm and happy inside. Before Kaoru could ask what it was Steve smiled a small, sad smile at her.

"It's your proof," he said. "And the least I can do," he added under his breathe.

Kaoru then saw Steve push her, and she fell once again into that familiar, unwelcome dark.

P.O.V: Kenshin-Rurouni

Last night had proved to be, well, the only way to put it was WEIRD. I had sat down and discussed tactics with myself! The part of myself I had tried to do away with for the past decade.

He told me about Sano spotting him, and though this arose a whole new line of questions I pushed them to the back of my mind. I don't think I'm quiet ready for where that train of thought would inevitably lead.

Now we are on guard more then ever. We changed Battousai's (I hate to refer to him as that) looks to match mine. Well, as much as he'd allow. He downright refused to wear a magenta gi, but his hair's down in a low ponytail now.

I also tried to convince him that hanging around the dojo wouldn't be a good idea, but he said that last time he was being careless and it wouldn't happen again.

I have no idea where he is now, but I'm praying wherever it is he hasn't been seen.

P.O.V: Hajime Saitoh

Dammit! This just wasn't my day, first all the murder files at the office, then Tokio's suggestion. How could she? Tokio knew I hated the Battousai with a passion, yet she's still making me come, a lovely woman, but a bit brutal, and very scary when angry, VERY scary when angry.

"Daddy?" A small voice startled me out of my musings by a small voice from below me.

It was my son, motioning for me to pick him up. I obliged, hoisting him into my arms, and smirked for a second as I pictured what the occupants of the dojo would say to this site.

"Okay Kabu-chan, but only for right now when we get to the dojo I have to put you down.

The child nodded in understanding, and then promptly fell asleep on me, drooling slightly with his head lolling from side to side. Too soon for me the Kamiya dojo came into view. I put Kabu down who opted to hiding behind me.

Damn, I really didn't want to do this.

P.O.V: Himura-Battousai

I heard Kaoru training Yahiko inside the dojo from my spot on the tree. Yes, I was in a tree again, despite recent events I deemed it safe enough. Last time I'd let my guard down, I've made sure that wouldn't happen again. Plus I was in a different tree.

After half an hour or so I heard a familiar voice calling my name, I felt a growl rise at the back of my throat and sought to suppress it. Being loud would not do in my current situation. Still, all that man ever brought was trouble, and pain. If he did anything to disrupt this peaceful household, hiding be damned I'd slit his throat!

Saitoh talked to everyone inside for a bit before coming into the courtyard. I caught most of the conversation. Apparently Saitoh's wife had ordered him to ask me (the other me) if he wanted a job at the police station. The police force had been on overtime trying to cope with all the murderers and she thought I might be of some help. She also said it could be Saitoh's way of saying sorry for the whole Shishio episode.

I snickered; who would've thought Mibu's wolf was henpecked? I stopped when I remembered that before the other me and I had split we had been henpecked by Kaoru much the same.

"Daddy," a little voice came from next to Saitoh, I had missed seeing him, "When will you be done."

The small boy couldn't have been more then 4 years old, and he'd called Saitoh dad!!! I almost fell out of my tree, and unfortunately the dojo occupants heard my fumble. Thank the heavens for god like speed. I lit out of their before they, or I knew what was going on.

P.O.V: Kaoru

I heard something weird come from the trees and looked towards the noise.

"What was that?" I wondered aloud, clasping my jewel shard necklace.

"Gee that was a bird, de gozaru yo," said Kenshin, "This unworthy was watching it until it flew off just now."

"That must've been a pretty big bird Kenshin," Sano said skeptically.

"Oh, very big, de gozaru," Kenshin assured us, but by now I knew what was going on. When I held the jewel shard I just knew. It was Kenshin's other half.

"Umm, Kenshin, when are you going to make dinner?" I asked him. It seemed to sufficiently distract him.

"Orororor, this unworthy one completely forgot, de gozaru. This unworthy one's very sorry."

I dismissed his apology with a wave of my hand and said it was okay, "But we're out of tofu," I said, "I'll go get some more."

Saitoh invited himself to stay for dinner, and everyone else followed Kenshin inside. Now was my chance to fix this and find Kenshin's other half!

A/N: Heh, this has got to be the fastest I've ever updated before, but the reviews have inspired me to write! I'm having loads of fun writing it too! Comments and criticism is always welcome, as long as it tells me what to improve. If you just say my story sucks I will laugh and continue on my merry way, none the better for it...anyway enough rambling, see you next Chap!!

P.S. If you make any fanart and want me to post up I will ALWAYS give you credit so please don't be afraid to e-mail it to me.

.x

.x

Replies 2 Reviews!

Himura-chan: I always love your reviews! You're so nice! Gives Battousai plushy And I agree...oh the pain.

animegurl23: glad you like it!

Bubblyboo: Yes, but things shall get better for Battousai-sama...but not before they get worse! Cackles manically 

half-breed-demon-fox & Sailor-Earth13: this fast enough? thanks for the encouragement!

A-chan: Heheheh our poor characters shall get more then what they bargained for.....thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter!!


	5. You've got some explaining to do!

A Split Soul

By: NekoYokai

Disclaimer: The Rurouni Kenshin characters in this fic belong

to the brilliant Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me, but Kabu-chan

and Steve DO belong to me! So there!

Summary: There are two parts to Kenshin Himura, The

Rurouni, and the Hitokiri. When those two separate, how

can anyone get them back together? Especially when they like being separate!

(A/N at bottom along w/ replies 2 reviews)

Chapter 4: You've got some explaining to do!

P.O.V: Normal

Kaoru ran through the streets as though possessed, feeling the necklace Steve had given her pulsate with a warmth and light only she could feel. The gem guided her as she ran, leading her around corners and soon she found herself standing next to a familiar river. There stood Battousai, his amber fixated on the blue hair woman, as though he were facing the evil himself.

All Battousai could do was stand there, paralyzed with an emotion he had never felt before, but instinctively he knew what it was. Fear. The legendary hittokiri feared this slip of a girl more then all the criminals in the world. Even as the irony of it all struck him he could do nothing but gaze in fear.

Kaoru edged closer to him, and he backed away by instinct looking like a cornered tiger. The only thing holding him there was the ever-present fear, which made his legs weak and his heart speed up.

Unconsciously Kaoru moved forward and before she knew what was happening she had touched his cheek and whispered his name.

"Kenshin..."

The sound of her voice broke Battousai from his spell of fear and he pre pared to flee only to be stopped by Kaoru's hand.

'Since when was Kaoru so strong?' he wondered to himself absently, but he stopped trying to struggle.

"Are you real?" Kaoru's voice rang inside his head.

I don't know, he wanted to answer, but he knew that an answer like that wouldn't help.

He almost wanted to flee again, images of rejection crossing his mind. Everyone was afraid of him eventually, and he didn't know if he could stand his family despising him.

"Let me go," his demand was filled with icy dread, but Kaoru did not respond and held onto his arm tighter.

"LET ME GO!!" Battousai pushed her back and off him, only to be stopped by the voice of a little boy.

"St-stop."

Shock held Battousai still as a little boy jumped out of the trees.

"I think you owe Kaoru and I an explanation Kenshin."

"Yahiko-chan!" exclaimed the already confused Kaoru.

P.O.V: Kenshin-Rurouni

A shiver ran down my spine and an unexpected feeling of dread made me stop in the middle of the screen door.

"Oi, Kenshin, you coming?" Sano's voice reminded me of where I was and I followed him in still slightly uneasy.

"Well time for lunch!" I told myself. No use worrying about it now there was no time.

P.O.V: Yahiko

I looked at Battousai...no....Kenshin defiantly though I felt my knees turn to jelly at the sight of those amber eyes.

'Get a grip of yourself Yahiko,' I muttered to myself, 'This is no time to be getting cold feet!'

Just half a couple of minutes ago I was safely in my hiding place in the trees and all of the sudden I'm screaming at Battousai! Man, my mouth needs to learn to wait for my brain sometimes.

"Explanations?" Battousai growls, "If I could explain any of this I wouldn't be knee deep in shit...You guys are just as clueless as I am."

"Well you must know something more then we do," my voice shook only a tiny bit, but I knew Battousai noticed it.

He looked at me with a sad little grimace.

"I am telling the truth and don't worry Yahiko-chan I won't bite your head off."

I felt a little ashamed. No matter what form he took this was still Kenshin! Just a more ruthless, dangerous, bloodthirsty....ARGHH! This train of thought was getting me nowhere.

"Well then we'll help you guys find out what's going on," it was Kaoru who had finally pulled herself to her feet and was now motioning them to follow her home.

Battou...errr...Kenshin looked at her like she had just told him she'd decided to marry Saitoh, and I think I did too.

"What?!" Kenshin yelled hoarsely at her, and I gave her a look that clearly said "I always knew you'd get us killed one day."

"Well, I figure you're still Kenshin and you're family! We should all help, it is our duty to." She looked at Battousai and her gaze softened a bit.

"Welcome to the family Himura-san."

P.O.V: Kaoru

We all walked home in a tense silence, but I felt relived. So I wasn't crazy after all, and I think things might actually work out. I was also relived that I had the courage to invite the Battousai in. Kenshin's a wonderful person, but from what I've seen of Himura-san he is not.

As Himura-san and Yahiko talked I had just sat there fighting with my self. He might be Kenshin, but he was also Battousai the man who killed Tomoe and so many others. Yet he was also a human being and I couldn't ignore the need in his voice. I knew I had done the right thing, but that didn't stop the unease I felt around Himura-san one bit.

P.O.V: Saitoh

The battousai was different, but I couldn't place my finger on what was so different about him. His ki though...it was strange. Even for many years after being an assassin there are some things you never forget, some qualities that you never forget. Yet he seemed strangely....I paused searching for what he seemed when my thoughts were interrupted by a certain rooster behind me.

"What was this visit really about Saitoh?!" I could see the weariness in his eyes.

How cute. He thought I was planning something. I could salvage my pride yet.

"If you haven't figured that out yet you're more of an idiot then I thought," I said to him. Vague, but true, it worked like a charm as I saw the rooster head get red in the face.

"Dammit Saitoh, I'm not playing around here!" His response was more or less expected and though I would've loved a good fight, I didn't want us coming to blows around my now sleeping son.

"Where's Battousai?" an obvious, but necessary change of subject.

"Going to see where Kaoru-dono went with no tofu tub, and Yahiko," I spun around and sure enough there was Battousai, holding a full tub of tofu.

The surprise at hearing my rival's voice behind me was easily hid by a mask of suspicion.

"What?!" Sano's voice was white noise in the background as I pondered a new question.

Why hadn't I sensed him?

I couldn't feel his presence unless I consciously searched for it, almost as though he didn't really exist.

I felt a pang of unease, but my thoughts were interrupted by a cry of, "We're home!"

A/N: Sorry for being so slow! So much to do with school starting again and what not! Hope you are all still there...sighs Also hope you liked this chapter! sorry it's not very long....

Review Replies!

Kenjutsu Priestess: Well I'm glad you checked! ;; Sorry I didn't update very fast....

Bubblyboo: my little puppets, but there is no place to hide!! cackles

Chibi Binasu-Chan: Glad you like it! Hope you will get on with MIV sometime soon! ::isn't one to talk -.-;;::

chan: I feel so inadequate in my Saitoh knowledge! Glad you liked it! :: I need to think of something more original then that...::

Sailor Earth13: To bad this one was so slow...Glad you liked Steve! ::Huggles Steve::

The Hittokiri Battousai: Oh, much, much torture!!


	6. The Scent of Cherry Blossoms

A Split Soul

By: NekoYokai

Disclaimer: The Rurouni Kenshin characters in this fic belong to the brilliant Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me.

Summary: There are two parts to Kenshin Himura, The Rurouni, and the Hitokiri. When those two separate it's up to Kaoru to put them back together, but how?

Chapter 5: The Scent of Cherry Blossoms 

P.O.V: Sano

Now this was some weird shit…Kenshin, Saitoh and I had just sat down and in walk in Kaoru, Yahiko…and Kenshin?!!! Maybe it's just me but something's wrong with that equation, besides the fact that Saitoh was with us.

Saitoh looked as though he had just been told that he was supposed to go into Kyoto dressed as a woman and compete in a karaoke contest, it was the first time I had ever seen him taken off guard and I would have laughed if I hadn't been just as shocked. Everyone was still for a moment, the tension almost suffocating.

"Shit, Saitoh's still here," This came from the Kenshin at the door, the one with burning amber eyes. Kaoru looked around the room desperately, searching for something to say, but she ended up with nothing. After all, what does one say after bringing the Battousai home? Hullo, look who I found in the market day? I don't think so.

Our Kenshin looked like he was about to pass out, and kept gulping as a fish would, opening and closing his mouth, but no sound coming out. I tried to greet them, or yell, something, but as with Kenshin nothing came out of my mouth but a few gasps for air. No one moved for awhile, until finally Saitoh stood.

"Be glad my son is here Battousai," his predator eyes narrowed as he spoke, and no one needed to ask why he was lucky. Saitoh picked his son up and walked out, leaving the house in cold silence.

Had Saitoh known? Is that why he had been here? I'll bet it was…

P.O.V: Saitoh

Head reeling from shock and confusion, I walked out. There were two of them; it seemed impossible I was starting to doubt my own senses, senses that had never before failed me. Had I gotten soft in my older years, senile perhaps? To my knowledge things like this didn't, COULDN'T, happen, but I couldn't deny what I had seen.

As I walked my head stopped spinning and I decided to investigate the situation further. It didn't make sense that I had gone loony now, there had to be another explanation.

"Time to call in Cho…" I said aloud to myself, drawing a sleepy gaze from my son.

"Go back to sleep Kabu-chan," I whispered in a gentle voice, and he obeyed closing his eyes. Maybe Tokio would help to you never knew what that crazy woman could do…

P.O.V: Himura-Battousai

My other half stood for a few moments after Saitoh's departure and then collapsed in a faint. I looked down at him in faint disgust, but helped Sano carry him to his room and lay him down there. No one said a word; the house was silent and the pressure unbearable. After the Rurouni's body was safely in the room, I headed off to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked, the faint traces of poorly hid suspicion in his voice.

"Someone has to cook, don't they?" I said rather coldly, "No one else in this house can cook but me and my other half is in no condition to do such a thing." He nodded at my response, and eyed my cautiously before leaving me be. I walked to the kitchen and began to make miso, rice and fish.

How could I be so stupid, thinking that I could live here? Kaoru might have said I could be a part of this family, but it was easier said then done. Yet I could not refuse, and here I was, cooking for people that were barely a hair's width shy of hating me. I was the Battousai, the one who took over their precious Kenshin. The murderer with blood lust forever stained in his eyes.

I sighed in resignation as I brought the rice to a slow boil. There was nothing to do now except cook and wait for my other half to wake up. Then maybe we'd decide what to do.

"Himura-san?" A voice behind me gasped, "I didn't know you were cooking…" I turned and saw a flustered, almost frightened looking Kaoru behind me.

"I'll just go then…" She turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, she stopped and looked at me with luminous blue eyes filled with curiosity, "I…could you tell the others that dinner will be ready soon?" Her eyes fell and she nodded, practically running out the door. I starred at the closed door for a minute, but before long a burbling sound alerted my attention.

The rice!!!

P.O.V: Rurouni-Kenshin

Blood shone on the rusty blade and I looked down to find I was the one holding it. My face reflected in it, blood thirsty and distorted, like looking through red tinted glass. The corners of my mouth twisted up in malicious glee and I looked up from my sword. I was in the dojo, it's walls spattered with blood, the ground littered with the limbs of my friends and enemies. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark shape, a male figure, but it disappeared as I turned my head to face it. I shook off the feeling of fear it gave me.

"One more left," the words were torn from my mouth against my will and I could do nothing to stop them.

In the corner was a figure, huddled up against the wall, I tried to stop myself but despite my efforts I moved towards the figure, and when I got close enough to see it I stopped. The eyes staring out at me were a warm brown, and filled with fear. Tomoe's eyes. I looked at her for a moment and as I plunged my sword through her I heard two words.

"You monster."

I looked at her again and saw empty blue eyes staring back at me, Kaoru's eyes. Those last words taunted me, circling around me, surrounding me.

'Monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster…' Pretty soon I was screaming, and then that's all there was, the sounds of my screams.

I awoke to a voice calling my name, "Kenshin! Kenshin, wake up!!"

I sat up in confusion, when had I fallen asleep? It took a moment before I jolted back to reality. 'Battousai!' My mind screamed at me. It felt like a horrible nightmare. Kaoru was sitting over me, looking at me in confusion.

"Kenshin?" Her voice was a little more high pitched then normal. I stood up and flashed her a carefree smile at her.

"Thank you for waking me up Kaoru-dono, this one's sorry for being so much of a burden to you," that was all I could say to her before hearing a voice, my voice, yell "DINNER'S READY!!!"

Carefree smile frozen in place I looked back at here, "Let's go."

P.O.V: Normal

The filed in one by one, as though attending a funeral. Sano, for once, made no wise ass remarks as he sat down to eat, and not one single, 'Busu' escaped Yahiko's lips. Battousai sat at the far end of the table while Kenshin and Kaoru sat across from Yahiko and Sano. Battousai started to serve the food and everyone was silent.

"Nice weather we're having isn't it?" Kaoru laughed nervously, and when no one answered she continued, "Yeah the sun has sure been beating down since the snow melted, and the cherry trees have started to bloom. Heheheh…" She trailed off looking desperately for help. When no one spoke after awhile she looked down at her food and began to eat in silence. Dinner progressed in much the same way, the only time anyone spoke was when asking for more rice.

"D-do you think we could go see the cherry trees tomorrow?" A soft voice said, and it took everyone awhile to see who was speaking. Kaoru smiled gently as she saw who spoke, it was the Battousai, looking away in embarrassment. The group smiled gently, except for Yahiko who was busy putting his eyes back in his head.

"The cherry trees?! Why would a-mmhhffft!!" Sano put his hand over Yahiko's mouth so he wouldn't say something he'd regret.

"That's a not a bad idea Ba-Himura!! We could have a picnic or something, I mean as long as you guys provide the picnic," Sano felt a little more at ease seeing Battousai's humility, but he was far from comfortable. A sigh came from Kaoru at his attempt at mooching off them, even at a time like this.

"Of course we will Sano," the Rurouni, "I'll make the food tomorrow and then we can walk out to the bridge in the afternoon!!" Battousai stood up after words, and he started picking up the dishes. Kaoru helped him, and without saying a word, the rest of the went about there normally nightly business.

-.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x

P.O.V: Kaoru

"I'll do the rest Kaoru," Battousai's voice awoke me from my thoughts, "You can go to bed." I smiled at him and declined, but really I wanted to take him up on the offer, his golden eyes gave me chills. It was my fault he was here, my fault that all this was happening. The least I could do was try to help him warm up to people.

"Suit yourself," was all he said and he began working again. Twice I almost told him what was happening, he looked so lost, but both time his eyes stopped me. They spoke of murder, of hardships and most of all, pain. I never wanted to see him angry, especially directed at me.

"I'm sorry," He said, turning to me, "I didn't think…I mean…" He trailed off and once again started cleaning the dishes. I looked at him in confusion for a few moments.

"What's wrong Himura-san?" I asked, and for a moment something dark flit across his face.

"I know how much trouble my staying here has caused you," His eyes hid behind his bangs, "Thank you for taking me in." I smiled softly at him, he really was sweet, and I was beginning to see a lot of Kenshin in him.

P.O.V: Normal

The night progressed almost normally. Both Kenshins slept in one room, while Yahiko and Kaoru retired to theirs. Yet despite the promise of a picnic the next day nighttime brought nightmares for the occupants of the Kamiya dojo, and all was not well.

-.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x

The next morning was semi-normal too, with the Rurouni making food for the picnic, Battousai training and doing laundry, Sano nowhere to be seen, Yahiko at his job at the Akebeko, and Kaoru teaching classes. It wasn't until noon that everyone got together and by then Battousai had become quiet and unresponsive, not that many people asked him questions. He had pulled his hair back into a high ponytail, but looked strange without a sword at his waist, and carrying a large basket. Sano had dark circles under his eyes and Yahiko started to say how he looked almost as much like a raccoon as Kaoru, and the Rurouni was standing between Kaoru and Yahiko to stop Kaoru from jumping the little guy.

"We're here," Battousai said, effectively stopping the brawl. Kaoru and Yahiko helped Battousai set up the meal, while Sano pulled The Rurouni to the side.

"Kenshin," he said slowly, in a quiet but firm voice, "What's going on here? Why is there another you? I mean, strange things always happen around you, but this.." Kenshin sighed, knowing this moment would come eventually.

"I honestly don't know why Sano. One morning he was just…there." Sano looked at him incredulously.

"He could be dangerous!" He snapped at the Rurouni who flinched slightly, "Have you seen his eyes Kenshin?! They're the eyes of a murderer, he could kill us all if we aren't careful!!"

"What's wrong Himura-san?" Kaoru's voice stopped the short conversation and Sano looked behind him to see Battousai staring at the ground eyes hard. Before Sano could do or say anything, Battousai used his famed god like speed and fled, leaving only a few disturbed cherry petals in his wake.

"What just happened?" Kaoru asked in a voice filled with confusion and hurt, "Why…?"

Sano stared at the spot where Battousai had been, "Aw shit…"

-.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x -.-x

Neko: Hello again!! - merry Christmas!! This is kind of a present for reading my fanfic…not that the fifth chapter wouldn't have come out anyway…

Crickets: We don't get paid enough to do this… ((Cricket Chirps))

Neko: Not again!! Well, here's a small preview of the next chapter and replies to reviews!! -

Next Chapter: Fresh Blood and The Wiles of a Fox

Saitoh smirked, his predator eyes gleaming in excitement, "We meet again, Battousai," he said, drawing his sword."

Battousai matched his smirk, "You show up at the worst times, don't you, you mangy mutt?"

"Only for you," he said before striking with his blood thirst blade.

Review Replies!!!

Lady Yuya Shiina: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!!

Artemis Mayeko: Extreme trouble! Kenshin's just a magnet for it! A little, weird, but he is only half of a soul!

Samuraiduck27: I'm sorry it wasn't very soon, but I'm glad you like it!

A-chan: Heh, I'm sorry, I'll try to, but I just get so caught up in so many things…eh I know, excuses excuses, I'll try, I promise!! Hope this gave you something new to ponder!!! -

BubblyBoo: Thank you for your review!! Heh, hope this chapter didn't destroy that happy feeling too much…

Flaming-Amber: Thanks for your review and here you go!!

KillingPerfection-sama: Heh, I shall keep that with all the other random trivia I have!! Thanks for the review…I think.

animegurl23: See? I did update!! ((does a small victory dance)) Yeah it is sort of ironic, but here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!! ((and sorry about the late update!))

Josh-a-holic: Thanks for the review!! Glad you like it!!!

Sailor-Earth13: That's okay! I know how time can wear away your interest in some things…Well, hope you get a chance to read this chapter!!

Chibi Binasu-chan: Updated!! But you still haven't updated MIV !!! . Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Love ya!!!

Neko


End file.
